


of dusk and dawn and a love beyond by exile_wrath [podfic]

by illutu, Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 18:19:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10519227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illutu/pseuds/illutu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of of dusk and dawn and a love beyond by exile_wrathSummary: The King of Day, Victor, drops flowers to the Ruler of Night, Yuuri, to express his love for him; yet, they are always returned, as Yuuri thinks that they’re dropped by mistake.Victor cries and plucks wishes off the petals every time, remembering the time when once, they had been together.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [of dusk and dawn and a love beyond](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9267092) by [exile_wrath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exile_wrath/pseuds/exile_wrath). 



**Title** : of dusk and dawn and a love beyond  
**Author** : exile_wrath  
**Reader** : illutu & Rhea314  
**Fandom** : Yuri on Ice  
**Character** : Yuuri/Victor  
**Rating** : General Audiences  
**Warnings** : No archive warnings  
**Summary** : The King of Day, Victor, drops flowers to the Ruler of Night, Yuuri, to express his love for him; yet, they are always returned, as Yuuri thinks that they’re dropped by mistake.  
Victor cries and plucks wishes off the petals every time, remembering the time when once, they had been together.  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9267092)  
**Length** : 0:35:10  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/of%20dusk%20and%20dawn%20and%20a%20love%20beyond%20by%20exile_wrath.mp3)


End file.
